The Get Together
by BoneBasher255
Summary: This is a story of how hermione has a family get together and she has to bring Ron her boyfriend a pureblood wizard who hasn't even used a microwave so she has to call harry and when her cousins hit on him she remembers old feeling once had for her best friend. Contains bad language
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone this is my first story ever so if it is bad please tell me and something that fix it.

Hermione was pacing in her thinking on what she could possibly do.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

"Hermione, honey can you come down here we need to talk." Jane Granger called out to her daughter Hermione

"Yeah one sec." Hermione responded as she came down the stairs.

"You now how we usually have this big family get together." Jane said choosing her words wisely. Hermione nodded slowly trying to see what she was getting at.

"And you now your two cousins, Mia and Ella, well they made a remark about not having a boyfriend and it made me get angry so I remembered you told me once about you having a boyfriend so I told them you did and they laughed so I told them he would be at are next get together." she said a bit worried what her daughter might do.

"MOM, HOW COULD YOU" Hermione yelled anger ruining to her room and slamming the door shut.

 _ **End Flashback**_

Now we are hear with Hermione trying to figure out what to do.

Authors Note:

What do you guys think if you leave good reviews I will update this story and if you have any suggestions please tell me now good bye and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey sorry guys for not posting for a while I just did not think that people would like it, but after seeing how many of you guys seen it and reviewed for it I don't think I can wait any longer so I hope you guys enjoy this chapter of The Get Together.

Hermione had sent a letter to Ron telling him to meet her at her house in 20 minutes to tell him about the little gathering.

* * *

 _ **20 Minutes later**_

"Hey Mione what did you need to talk about when I got your owl it sounded urgent." Ron said in a calm voice

"It's...It's… just my family are have having a get together and my stupid cousins said something about me not having a boyfriend, but my mom got totally pissed and said that I would be there for the next one with my boyfriend." She said in one breath

"I..I.. don't know if I can go I have a lot of work at the ministry maybe you could get Harry or Nevil I just can't go." Ron said, while thinking _Shit I don't want to go to that_

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY YOU WILL GO TO THIS WITH ME THE ONLY EXCUSE I WOULD TAKE IS YOU DIEING, YOU GOT IT." She screamed right after casting a silent silencing charm.

"Ok." Ron said while visibly shrinking at his scary girlfriend

"Good boy, now come here." she said while grabbing Ron and smashing her lips to his. She pulled back then said

"Ron have you been drinking again?"

"No not at all why would I." He said rather quickly.

"Ok the get together is is tomorrow at 5:00 pm, don't be late or you will have to face me my mother and my father." she said aggressively

"Yeah I won't and what should I were?" he asked

"Go to Harry and tell him informal." She said calmly

"Ok I will get on that" he said then gave her a quick peck on the cheek before apperating to 12 Grimmauld place

* * *

 _ **At 12 Grimmauld place with Harry and Ron**_

Ron knocked at the door hesitantly he never liked to ask him for help when it came to Hermione, he knew Harry liked Hermione in more than a friend way, but he the Boy-Who-Won't-Stay-Freaking-Dead has everything he wanted he had money glory and attention everything Ron wanted so he knew he needed to get Hermione no matter what. The Harry came to answer the door.

"Oh hey Ron what's up." he said in his annoyingly calm voice

"Hey mate mind if I come in it's a bit chilly out here." he said

"Oh yes of course." he said right before he slid out of the way and gestured him to come in. Ron did so.

"Ok so Hermione is having a family party and I have to go, but I don't know what to were so she sent me here, so could you help a brother out." he said almost begging his best friend

"Yeah of course did she say anything or do I have to guess." he said

"She said something like infirele." he said complete sure that's what his girlfriend said.

"You mean inf **ormal** right." he said smugly

"Yeah sorry." he said with annoyance

"No worries I think I got something." he said before he left up stairs and came back down with a nice pair of khakis and a nice white buttoned down shirt

"I was going to were this at my primary school reunion, but I think this will suit you better." he said

"Ok thanks I better get going." Ron said

"Yeah ok see ya." he said as he gave Ron his outfit and lead him to the door. As soon as he left he conjured up a glass and firewhiskey wheil thinking _Why couldn't she pick me_ before he took a nice long sip of the whiskey to forget about his problems for now.

* * *

AN:

So what did you guys think I thought of this chapter during Language Arts. Please Review and give some suggestions I can make to this story. Next chapter will be about the get together.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys so sorry it so long to get up, like I said before I am in school still so I have lots of work, but considering it has been almost a month since I uploaded I should probably get to that. For this chapter, I hired an editor so if it is better to please tell me so it is not a waste of all our times. This is the chapter where things start to heat up a bit. This is **THE GET TOGETHER**

* * *

 **The next day at 4:40**

Ron walked up to the door of his girlfriend's house more nervous than ever. He knocked on the door weakly, but audible enough for the people inside to hear. As soon the door opened he was face to face with a man with chocolate brown eyes, sandy blond hair and a frown on his face, this was Dan Granger, his girlfriend's father.

"I am surprised you are here and so early too," he said with a gruff voice. Ron was extremely intimidated, he absolutely feared. To him Dan was He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named,

"Hello, I just didn't want to be late, this was really important to Hermione and I wouldn't even think of missing it for the world," Ron said hoping he said the right thing so he didn't upset the man.

"Good now you can help us set up. You go outside and put the tablecloths on and HURRY UP." Dan said the last part aggressively. Ron wanted to groan out load and whine but thought against it immediately, so he ran all the way to the backyard where the party was being held and sawt out Hermione or her mother. Ron like Hermione's mom a lot more than her dad, though her mom wasn't extremely kind to him she didn't go down on his throat whenever he did something wrong.

"Hello, said I could help by putting on the tablecloths on," Ron said

"Yes you can take does few tables down near the end, come on now no dilly-dallying," she said like she was really annoyed. All in all, Ron didn't like Hermione's parents, now he had to be with her other family members for a couple of hours. _This is going to be hell_ he thought sadly. He took some of the tablecloths and went to the were Jane pointed at. He started to put on the tablecloths until he did them the time he was done, it was already 4:55 so he went inside to get some water as well as cleaning himself up with a quick cleaning spell.

"Hello, Dona welcome I'm sure you will be in for a big surprise this year." Ron heard Jane say to her sister. A couple seconds later 3 women who all looked the same with black hair and light blue eyes and 1 man came into the room taking one look at him and sneering disgustingly that could even rival the likes of Malfoy and Snape. The first women who looked significantly older than the rest didn't have too many wrinkles or gray hairs, but they were still visible. She had a beautiful blue dress and a lot of jewelry on. The next one was wearing a gold dress with a little less jewelry to what he could assume was her mother. The last one was in black with a white floral pattern and had only a little jewelry, but they all looked extremely beautiful. The man had a full head of white hair and was in a checkered shirt with khakis with hazel eyes. An hour later all the guest arrived, and Hermione looked very nervous.

"Hello everyone, and thank you for coming to this year's Granger family reunion, I would like to give a welcome to a new man who has come to this years reunion he is, RON WEASLEY who is now the boyfriend to my daughter," said Dan with saying the last part darkly. Everyone was in complete shock especially Hermione Granger's first cousins who had always picked on her for being a know it all with no friends. They then thought back to when they first got there the redhead who was sitting on the couch. They thought at the same time, of course, _that's her boyfriend._ When the party first started he and Hermione was bombarded with questions. Ron had finally snapped and started to drink heavily to the point where he could barely even see the bottle in front of him. After some time where he was a bit soberer, he got up which was not good at all because Ron already had a quick fuse and when he was drunk it was even shorter, so when a small kid accidentally ran into him he lit up like a firework….

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

Hey, guys sorry for the cliffhanger but it was really dragging on so I had to cut it off. I will try to get the next chapter up soon so stay tuned for that. Also, have a happy Halloween. Please leave a like and comment and give some ideas for my next fanfiction.


	4. AN

Hey guys sorry I haven't posted in awhile I have been busy and I have lost my motivation for the Gettogether so I will be starting a new fic soon I posted a poll on my page check it out it ends on January 31 so be sure to submit. For now the Gettogether is done, but if you want me to continue leave a review and I will. I will try to post regularly and no more than a month to update I promise, as always please leave suggestions.


	5. AN 2

hey guys just uploaded the new story and am keeping up on my promise to get you new stories.


End file.
